The Night That Changed My Life
by PanicMoonAndAmyPond
Summary: A simple night out can lead to a lot more than that for poor Charlie, what happens in her life in the 12 month following the simple night out with friends and how does she cope? Will everyone stick by her or will she be abandoned in her time of need? Read The Night that Changed My Life to find out. Rated M for possible future chapters, input opinions and ideas AndI'llTryAndInclude
1. Chapter 1

**Preview **

I never expected something to end up like this! I mean all I asked for was to have a simple time out with my friends so I could have a good time and let some steam off.

**NOT THIS! **

All the bad unwanted things seem to happen to me don't they!? Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to deal with what's coming don't I?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been planned for a while now, that on the last day of the school year Annabelle, Katie, Monica, Ruby, Abi-Leigh and myself were all going over to my house to get ready and that night we were all going out round the town. We all decided it was a boy free night so no boyfriends were allowed, not that that bothered me as I had been single for 3 and a half month now and still had no interest in moving on to another boy. It wasn't that I was still in love with my ex but it was the simple fact that I didn't want another boyfriend at the moment, maybe after the holidays but not right now. The day was going great and exactly to plan, well minus the fact that Abi-Leigh wasn't in school but knowing Abi she would turn up at my house later on perfectly healthy, that's the normal thing Abi does.

As soon as the bell went for the end of the day we all shot home and started to get sorted. We had to stop at the girls houses first of course for them all to pick there things up for the night out then headed over to mine to get sorted. The dresses the girls had made them all look gorgeous all gorgeous all 5 of them but it also made mine look to fancy because there's wasn't to over the top they were just right but I didn't let it bother me. I shook it off soon enough once we were all in car make-up and hair and everything done. The main thing we all made sure we had on before we came out was our necklaces, they were all really special to each of us because when we were 13 we all put money towards each other's necklace to buy them it for their 13th as a birthday present. The girls started it on my 13th as I'm the oldest, they all came round the morning of my birthday and Annabelle handed it to me with a big smile on her face after I opened it I think I cried because it was so pretty and the girls had never spent so much on anyone before so I felt special and after that we all decided every time it was someone's birthday that year we would get them a necklace just to prove they were one of us. No one else understood it and never got why we just got them one present off 5 girls but they also didn't realise the importance behind it.

By the time I came out of my day dream I realised that we were in town and that the others had been waiting for me to get out which I did in a hurry not wanting to feel any more stupid than I already did and made sure we changed the subject from my daydreaming to what a good night we were going to have.

* * *

About two hours after we went out all six of us were hammered, Annabelle had spent most of the past hour lying on the floor, Katie was dancing with strangers and to be fair so was I but at least I never had a boyfriend! Abi-Leigh; well, she was Abi-Leigh the strangest child I know up until this day. Ruby and Monica were the normal ones, they were tipsy but they were still aware of what was happening and could stop anything from happening or so I thought…

It was about half past 11 and I had been dancing with this person for a while now and he was really nice when he asked if I wanted to go back to his with him and before I had even registered the question out of my mouth blurted a "Yes." So we both went back to his and well…I think you can gather what happened from there; I wouldn't say I'm proud of what I did that night but I cannot deny that I enjoyed it. That was once I remembered what happened. At first all I could remember was the fact that I had woken up naked in a stranger's bed naked, how I got there, what we did (minus the main obvious thing) and the details like that? Well they escaped from my mind and I just didn't know what I could do! So I done the thing everyone who found themselves in a stranger's bed! I got up, got dressed and left, wouldn't you do that if you were in my position?

After that night I went home and tried to ignore it as best as I could but everything that happened kept coming back and them all of a sudden 4 week later I started getting ill every morning and I seemed to be more hormonal than normal and so me being the panicky little person I am I called the girls and told them all to come over so I could talk to them and that's where we come to now. I'm waiting for the girls…I don't know what I'm going to say but I'm going to say something and it's better now than later on. But that's what happened so far…

That so far is my story…

The story of Charlie (Charlotte) Elizabeth Watson.

* * *

**Here is the link to the girls dresses for when they go out girls_outfits_chapter_night_that/set?id=126530693; please read and review so i know whether to continue and please let me know what you think. - Shania **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been 45 minutes since I had phoned Annabelle to come over so I could talk to her about something and here I was, still waiting. She did say on the phone that she was busy but would try to get over as soon as possible. HA! Soon as possible my arse!

"Oh my god! Charlie, I'm so sorry, my Mum decided that it would be best time to go to town 10 minutes before you phoned." Annabelle said quickly before she actually had to stop and breathe "but I got here as far as I could."

"Anna. It's fine." I said laughing at her whilst she tried to catch her breath. "I just need to talk to you about something!" I said trying to get her to calm down.

"Oh?" She said almost asking me a question. "Oh! Is this to do with I regret going out for my birthday?" She asked curiously; I swear to god that this girl knows me better than I know myself.

"Yeah, kind of…" I said, I suddenly as to whether or not I should actually tell Annabelle or not; I mean she is my best friend but there is something that says don't tell her…

"Well then girl, you going to spill?" Annabelle asked starting to get impatient as I took a breath and composed myself.

"Annabelle?" I asked the nerves starting to make their way up into my throat.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously

"I think." I took a breath "I think." Another breath. "I think, imightbepregnant" I said quickly, I think there was something deep inside that made sure Annabelle didn't hear.

"Come again?" Annabelle said, her face pale, I think she heard me but I don't know.

"I think I might be pregnant." I said looking down away from her not wanting to know what she is going to say.

"Well then!" Annabelle said in her usually perky voice. "You know what we got to do!" She said jumping up and grabbing my hand nearly pulling me off the bed.

"Really?" I said sighing, knowing my luck I would go somewhere to get one and my Mum would be there and would see everything.

"Yeah, I have a couple at my house in case of an emergency and I think this is one don't you?" She said; I sighed with relief; the worst thing that would happen was that Annabelle's mother seen us, well, to be fair, that isn't that bad. She won't say anything; to be honest she said that she would prefer Annabelle to have children young, well any of our friendship group. She also said that if our parents kicked us out we were always welcome there so… I guess there isn't anything wrong if Amelia see's us.

"Fine!" I groaned reluctantly climbing off my bed; I didn't want to, I didn't want to face the fact that I might be pregnant, not at this age.

Half an hour later Annabelle and myself were sat in her bedroom whilst I was sat there staring at the test. I didn't want to do it but I knew I had to at some point no matter what could happen and come back to me.

"Come on Charlie," Annabelle moaned. "You've got to do it at some point and its better doing it now rather than later."

"Why though." I moaned right back at her trying to persuade her not to make me do this.

"You know why you idiot!" She said half serious half laughing, I hate her at times. Her moods and everything but I know perfectly well that she is always going to be my best friend and there is nothing that can change that.

"Fine," I groaned again, I would say that that was the 5th time today, whenever she mentioned it really ended up with me groaning.

"Yay!" Annabelle cheered totally overreacting. All I could do was shake my head and laugh at her as she dragged me off the bed (for the second time today) towards the bathroom.

"Well then!" Annabelle stated wanting to know what the results said.

"Well," I said looking at her "they haven't come up yet; we need to wait for little bit." She was so impatient, couldn't wait for anything. Anything!

"Why!" She groaned. See what I mean? Impatient!

"That's what it says- Oh!" I said, I was saying that's what the text on the box said and then as soon as I said that the results popped up.

"WELL!" Annabelle shouted immediately.

"L-L-Look for yourself" I said, I really hoped that hadn't been the case but I guess it has to be what it has to be.

As I had been deep in thought Annabelle had took the test out of my hand, without me realising can I say, and started screaming at me.

"What the hell happened the night of your birthday?" She screamed at me "Who the hell is the Dad because he better had be a decent bloody father or he'll have bloody Auntie Annabelle to fucking deal with!"

"Anna!" I screamed back "Chill!"

"Well?" Annabelle asked again, a million times calmer than she was seconds previous.

"Well what?" I asked, in all fairness I hadn't been listening to her.

"I just asked who the Daddy is." Annabelle stated as if pointing out the obvious, again.

Oh.

Well.

Do I really have to tell her that?

She'll kill me…

"Are you going to tell me?" Annabelle asked. Honestly this girl wanted to know everything even if it had nothing to do with her.

"Well," I started to say. "It might be. Kind of could be. Honestly?"

"Yes Charlotte! Honestly!" She demanded with a slight bit of anger in her voice. Something was telling me if I never told her soon she was going to flip.

"It's James." I blurted out before quickly slapping my hand my mouth trying to stop it before it came out before I realised I had already said it and that it was too late, I had told her even though I never even meant to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"James!" Annabelle yelled in surprise. "James Mulligan!"

"Yeah." I said looking down at the floor; ever since I came back into the room from the bedroom I had refused to sit down on the bed no matter what Annabelle said. "If there is anything I regret it's that night, I don't even remember it Annie; I honestly can't." I said looking at her.

"I'm not angry at you, I feel sorry for you darling. I honestly do." Annabelle said with a touch off sympathy in her voice.

"Well don't please, I don't want sympathy." I begged, I had made a mistake that has changed a lot of things in my life or well going too soon enough and I didn't need sympathy because of it. Even off Annabelle.

"Well then, you do know you're going to have to tell your parents right" Annabelle said once I did actually decide to sit back down on the bed.

"Yeah," I stated. "I just don't want to do it right now." I finished; I was honestly terrified about what they would think I did tell them that I was pregnant. It would terrify them that there only daughter was pregnant at seventeen.

"Well you have a month to do so of I'll tell them myself." Annabelle said scaring me. A month! That's nowhere near enough time. It took me 3 month just to tell Abi-Leigh that I didn't like her top that she had bought a couple of days earlier so imagine how long it would take for me to get up the courage to tell my parents I'm pregnant.

"3 month and its fine." I said looking at Annabelle with pleading eyes.

"Charlie. They'll know by then you idiot." She said staring me straight in the eye. I guess she had a point; they needed to know as soon as possible and it wasn't as if they wouldn't easily figure it out if I hadn't told them by a certain point. "I'll give you two at the most!"

"Fine. Two months it is." I said looking at Annabelle and smiling.

"Don't leave it till the last minute Watson! I will be checking and if I think two months is too long I will bring it down. Don't you worry!" She said, her face deadly serious not once glimmer or glimpse of a smile ever since this part of the conversation started. "Now our friends." SHIT! I had hoped she would leave this bit out so that they could figure it out for themselves. "You're not having that long for. You will tell them next time you see them ok, you know perfectly well how pissed they will get if you don't tell them before long especially if they find out that I was there when you found out."

"Fine. If you shut the hell up I'll tell them." I said as Annabelle went to say something else but I stopped her before she could. "And anything else on the topic in the next ten minutes and you won't be Godmother." I threatened making Annabelle suddenly shut up. I remember in 3rd grade we had both promised each other that when we had children we would be each other choice for Grandmother with Abi-Leigh as a close second so we decided that we would make each other our first child's Godmother and if we had a second then it could be Abi-Leigh and hopefully by the time we all have children and a family we would as be Mothers and Godmother's.

"Yeah, I'm going to be quiet now." Annabelle said sitting down on the bed pretending to shut up as I cheered pretending to be relieved that Annabelle was actually going to shut up about my pregnancy. "Anyway come on! We're going to the mall." She said shortly after as she jumped up off the bed and pulled me off after her. All I have to say is I think this is going to be a bad idea and that he bringing me into town is going to make me bump into some certain people.

"Come on!" Annabelle yelled pulling me towards yet another baby shop, we had been at the mall fifteen minutes and ever since we had been here all we had done was spend time in baby shops, Annabelle cooing over what she thought were the cutest baby clothes and telling me what I should get for my baby when it was born.

"Annabelle!" I nearly screamed at her as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah?" She asked turning round to face me but not letting go of my wrists.

"I'm not going in there." I said pointing to the baby shop that Annabelle was just heading towards.

"And why not?" She asked curiously as I sat down on the wall we were right next to.

"For the simple fact that James Mulligan has just gone in there," I stated, anger and disgust in my voice, angry at him for getting me pregnant and disgust at myself for actually letting myself sleep with him. "And I just don't want to face him right now."

"Ah, yeah, were not going in there. Where do you want to go?" Finally! Somewhere I want to go.

"Superdry!" I screamed before nearly running off into the direction of Superdry; don't hate me I like Superdry, plus I seen some baby Superdry stuff the other week and it was so cute.

"Really?" Annabelle groaned. She hated Superdry she was a total girl where I was a girl but I had a little bit of tomboy in me though I'm not surprised after growing up with 4 older brothers; all who had moved out the house now thank god! I could not deal with them being around whilst I was pregnant.

"Yes really!" I exclaimed. "By the way what happened to no more pregnancy thing or you're not going to be Godmother!"

"Pregnancy? Godmother? What!" Came a voice from behind us which made us stop and freeze to take a deep breath before we turned around to be greeted by Abi-Leigh, Katie, Monica and Ruby. When we noticed it was them I think the biggest sigh of relief came from both of us that it wasn't someone we didn't want to know.

"Annabelle?" I said looking at Annabelle who was staring straight at the girls.

"Yeah?" She asked curiously I think there was something in her that thought I wasn't going to tell the girls.

"Forget Superdry, think we should just go for a drink and tell the girls everything." I said sighing.

"Ok," Monica propped up. "Starbucks it is." She said as we all started walking towards Starbucks hoping it wasn't too busy today.

"So then, what did we hear when we were behind you out there?" Ruby asked once we were all sat down with our drinks.

"What did you hear?" I asked just so I knew where to start and what to explain.

"All I heard was you say what happened to the no more pregnancy thing or you won't be Godmother." Monica finished looking at me.

"Oh right, well, I don't know what to say." I said looking at the girls.

"Well are you or Annabelle pregnant?" Katie asked looking at us, trust her to ask that.

"NO!" Annabelle yelled. "I am not pregnant."

"Well are you?" Katie asked again directing her question to me. I honestly don't know what to say. I sighed trying to compose myself before I glanced at any of them; even Annabelle.

"Yes, I am." I said looking down, I don't know how to say this or tell them the rest of it, it's awkward and they may be my best friends but I just don't know what to say. It could possibly be because I myself haven't yet came to terms with the fact that I'm pregnant and I don't know what people are going to say.

"Really?" Abi-Leigh asked sounding shocked which never surprised me. I myself was surprised when it came back positive, I was the last person (after Monica) that the girls expected to end up pregnant before we finished school.

"Yeah." I said again looking at the girls this time not hiding my face.

"Well then I don't know about the other four, as Annabelle clearly already knew, but I'm going to be there for you; I'm not going to leave you when you need everyone." Katie said as she reached round to give me a hug.

"I agree."

"Yeah me too."

"You really expected us to leave you?"

"You really are an idiot sometimes Charlie." Was all that came from the girls before we all fell into silence, none of us talked not even Annabelle the chatterbox of our group. Then again I think she just didn't say anything because she didn't want me threatening that she wouldn't be the Godmother if she said anything else for the rest of today.

"Don't mind me asking," Ruby said breaking the silence a couple of minutes later as we all turned to look at her. "But who's the Dad?"

"James Mulligan" I said ashamed, he was the biggest arse in our school. He was also the boy who I had the pleasure (please notice the sarcasm) to call my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him once I found out that all he wanted me for was my virginity. I guess he got it in the end didn't he.

"As in your ex-boyfriend, as in the one who just went out with you because he wanted your virginity?" Monica asked. In all honesty the girls were all taking this a lot better than I thought, I know when we first started hanging around together we all swore we would always be there for one another and we would always support each other in everything they went through and I guess this is time to test whether anyone said that just because others did or because they meant it.

"Yes as in my ex-boyfriend who just wanted me for my virginity. I guess he got it in the end though didn't he." I said laughing. I was hurt at the time that I found out why he went out with me but now I think about it I just laugh. It's not always that someone wants you just for your virginity and actually gets it, even though I did break up with him.

"You idiot Charlie." Abi said laughing.

"Yeah, I know, you already said that today." I said to her. I love my friends, we can call each other all the names under the sun and then we can still be best friends at the end of the day. Of course there is the little groups of best friends in the one big group. Annabelle and myself, Katie and Monica and Abi-Leigh and Ruby but when is there not it wouldn't be normal if we didn't have a best friend in a group of six.

"Oh well, you made a mistake now it's time to learn from it." Monica said, she was the sensible one of our group. The one who stopped us from making stupid decisions (or was at least meant to), she's the one who is always overly organised and sorted. She was like our very own Hermione Granger and the rest of us were Harry, Ron and Ginny's.

"Stop going all mature right now Mon!" Katie moaned. "It isn't the time."

"Well someone has to tell her." Monica argued.

"Yeah, well leave it to her parents or Annabelle." Katie replied. Annabelle? Since when was Annabelle like that; we'll leave it till my parents.

"You do know were leaving it your parents to be all mature." Annabelle whispered hoping Monica didn't hear her. I just nodded, I had already established that.

"It's just the matter of telling James, I really don't want to." I moaned I didn't want to tell him but I didn't want my baby growing up without a father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**So sorry I left the last chapter where it was I just wanted to upload the chapter so I left it there so this chapter is going to start up EXACLY where the last one left off so on with the story **

**- - - - - - - - Previously on the night that changed my life - - - - - - - - **

_"Don't mind me asking," Ruby said breaking the silence a couple of minutes later as we all turned to look at her. "But who's the Dad?" _

_"James Mulligan" I said ashamed, he was the biggest arse in our school. He was also the boy who I had the pleasure (please notice the sarcasm) to call my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him once I found out that all he wanted me for was my virginity. I guess he got it in the end didn't he. _

_"As in your ex-boyfriend, as in the one who just went out with you because he wanted your virginity?" Monica asked. In all honesty the girls were all taking this a lot better than I thought, I know when we first started hanging around together we all swore we would always be there for one another and we would always support each other in everything they went through and I guess this is time to test whether anyone said that just because others did or because they meant it. _

_"Yes as in my ex-boyfriend who just wanted me for my virginity. I guess he got it in the end though didn't he." I said laughing. I was hurt at the time that I found out why he went out with me but now I think about it I just laugh. It's not always that someone wants you just for your virginity and actually gets it, even though I did break up with him. _

_"You idiot Charlie." Abi said laughing. _

_"Yeah, I know, you already said that today." I said to her. I love my friends, we can call each other all the names under the sun and then we can still be best friends at the end of the day. Of course there is the little groups of best friends in the one big group. Annabelle and myself, Katie and Monica and Abi-Leigh and Ruby but when is there not it wouldn't be normal if we didn't have a best friend in a group of six. _

_"Oh well, you made a mistake now it's time to learn from it." Monica said, she was the sensible one of our group. The one who stopped us from making stupid decisions (or was at least meant to), she's the one who is always overly organised and sorted. She was like our very own Hermione Granger and the rest of us were Harry, Ron and Ginny's. _

_"Stop going all mature right now Mon!" Katie moaned. "It isn't the time." _

_"Well someone has to tell her." Monica argued. _

_"Yeah, well leave it to her parents or Annabelle." Katie replied. Annabelle? Since when was Annabelle like that; we'll leave it till my parents. _

_"You do know were leaving it your parents to be all mature." Annabelle whispered hoping Monica didn't hear her. I just nodded, I had already established that. _

_"It's just the matter of telling James, I really don't want to." I moaned I didn't want to tell him but I didn't want my baby growing up without a father._

"Don't tell him then." Annabelle said. Plain and simple. There was the Annabelle I knew and loved. I had even thought about this myself but I knew I couldn't do it I had to tell him, he might be a dick but I couldn't do that to my own child.

"I've got to Annie, I couldn't make my child live without their father." I replied hoping she would understand.

"I'm with Charlie on this one." Katie said once Annabelle never said anything. Katie had lived without her Dad until last year because her Mum had kicked him out when she was a baby because when she was born he was a drunk then last year he had come back to Katie and her Mum and her Mum being who she was took him back instantly. "I know how it feels to not have a Dad and I wouldn't want anyone to go through what I went through especially when if it turns out to be a boy." Katie finished.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "I wouldn't do that, so if you do tell him and he rejects it then at least it wasn't your fault that there Dad isn't there."

"Yeah. I'm going to tell him and whatever he says is up to him. I have nothing to do with it, he has free will." I replied. Annabelle seemed quite shocked that I said that as I think she honestly thought I wasn't going to tell him.

"When you going to tell him?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't know, maybe before I tell my parents so if he does want anything to do with it I can take him to talk to my parents with me." I replied just as the person in question walked towards us.

"What's this I've heard about Charlie being pregnant?" James directed at the entire table as they all just looked at me. I didn't know what to do, do I tell him I'm pregnant but not that he is the Dad, do I lie and say I'm not or do I tell him everything, I looked around the table to the girls looking for reassurance.

"Do it." They all mouthed urging me to go and tell him all but Annabelle who just sat there looking down at the table. I don't know what was wrong but I'll find out later.

"James, please can I talk to you?" I asked James, I don't know why but I said it before I had even thought about what I was going to say.

"Sure, let's grab a table." He said as I stood up and followed over to the other side of the café where no one was sat. "What's up?" He asked as soon as we sat down, he might be a dick when it came to only dating me for my virginity but he was actually a nice lad.

"Well," I said completely stuck as what to say. "I don't know what to say." I said before laughing awkwardly.

"Are the rumours true?" James asked bluntly.

"Yeah." I said sighing "Who told you?"

"Miley and Suzie." He said. That sounded about right, they were the two bitches in our school who always spread all the rumours, the must have heard me and Annabelle at sometime today and seen people from school and told them.

"Oh, that sounds about right." I said laughing, I honestly should have expected it, how I never seen that coming I honestly didn't know.

"That's what I don't get though, last time I checked you were a virgin and you weren't changing that any time soon." He said completely confused. He was right there; I hadn't wanted to change that any time but I guess it did.

"Yeah well you changed that." I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"What was that?" He asked leaning more towards me.

"Nothing." I replied, a little too quickly making it obvious for him to suspect something.

"That's a lie, I know you mentioned me now what did you say?" He asked again seriously, he must seriously want to know because he never smiled or anything.

"I said that you changed that…" I said quietly again but loud enough that he could hear it.

"I changed it?" He asked pointing to himself. "You mean I took your," he said indicating to my virginity.

"Yes, you took it. You got what you wanted all along." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"You really think I just went out with you for your virginity?" He asked a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, that's what all your friends said and you never said anything against it and when me and Annabelle asked if what they were saying was true you even agreed." I said looking down at the table, I will admit it hurt when James and I broke up because I did like him. A lot.

"Well I really, with all my heart am sorry and what do you mean I changed that?" James asked.

"Well you know the night that we finished school for the summer?" I replied hoping it was dawn on him what happened that night.

"You mean you were the one I slept with that night?" James asked completely and utterly shocked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to say." I said looking at him trying not to cry.

"So does that mean," He stopped before he said what he was going to say "That I'm," He stopped before taking a deep breath. "You're kids Dad?" He finished as I just nodded.

"You're the only one I've ever slept with." I said looking at him as a tear ran down his cheek once he had registered what I said.

"Well, I hope you know I'm going to be there, even if you don't want me there." James said making me smile; that's all I wanted to hear and I hope he knew just how much this meant to me.

"Well, I don't think you know exactly how much that means to me." I said smiling at him as I stood up. "I better go back to the girls but come over later and we'll talk everything out." I said smiling as he stood up and reached over to hug me.

"Ok Charlie, see you later." He said before walking away.

"See you later." I said to myself before walking back over to the girls. As soon as I got back to the table I was ambushed by the girls asking how it went and what happened, even Annabelle was attacking me with questions now.

"A certain someone thought that if she said or asked you anything before you went to talk to Mr Mulligan you would threaten her saying he wasn't going to be the Godmother." Monica said directing her point to Annabelle.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I was fed up of talking about it for today so I told her if she mentioned it she wasn't going to be Godmother, but I thought she would figure out that she could talk about it when I was talking to you lot," I said replying to Monica. "but obviously not." I said looking at Annabelle and laughing.

"Ok! Now I'm free to talk about it how did it go?" Annabelle said almost instantly after I finished talking.

"Well, it turned out that he never wanted me for my virginity and that he asked his friends to tell me or one of you something else but they told us that, that's why he said it was true when me and you went and asked him Annie. Anyway, he was chuffed, he burst out crying when I told him about it, I let him figure out by saying he was one that changed the fact that I wasn't a virgin anymore and he pieced it together from there but he is coming over later to talk it all over and he said that he is going to be there for me no matter what even if I don't want him to be." I said the biggest smile making its home right in the middle of my face, I never realised that I could be so happy when I found out that I was pregnant.

"At least something good came out of today minus the fact that Annabelle was being an annoying little douche." Ruby said laughing.

"OI!" Annabelle yelled slapping Ruby on the arm.

"Kidding Annie," I said laughing. "Anyway, I have to go I need to tidy up before James comes over later and I want to sleep because I'm shattered!" I said before standing up again.

"Ok, do you want a lift home?" Annabelle asked seen as though she was the one who gave me a lift here.

"Yeah, let's go." I said as we both linked arms and walked out laughing more than we had for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_James3:*: I'll be over in ten. _

That was the text I received off James five minutes ago to tell me he was on the way over.

"Charlie, James is here." My Mum yelled up as I ran downstairs.

"Hi James!" I exclaimed before hugging him.

"What's going on between you two? Are you together or not." My Mum asked us both making me blush.

"I don't know, we have things to talk about so that can be added." I said as my Mum nodded as if to say ok.

"Ok, have fun." She said before walking into the kitchen.

"We going up?" I asked James after a few moments of silence.

"Ok." He said as we walked upstairs to my room. Once we got to my room James automatically walked over to my bed and sat on the left hand side, the side he always sat on when he came over when we were together. "What do you want to start with?" He asked once I had got comfortable.

"Well, I thought you would have used protection?" I said getting right to the point.

"I did," James replied. "It maybe broke."

"Oh, do you know that you used it?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah, it was on the floor right next to the bin the morning after when I woke up." James finished blushing. Oh he was so cute when he blushed.

"Ok then." I said as I remembered that I had seen it that morning when I got up and was going out.

"Do you want this?" James asked concerned once I had gone quiet.

"I don't know, I'll be honest with you, I really don't know." I replied honestly. "What about you?"

"I'm the same." James replied laughing nervously.

"Well I say we go with it and what happens, happens, I mean of course I don't want to be a mother at seventeen but I mean someone must have thought we would be able to do it if it has happened." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess," James replied smiling. "Now what about us?" He asked, I completely forgot about that.

"Well, I don't know." I said, with the revelation of my pregnancy I just didn't know about anything at all, whether I wanted to be back with James or not, whether I wanted this baby or not and everything else in between.

"Well, I still like you Charlie." He said honestly making me smile, I think there is something in me that still likes him but I think I've pushed it that far down that I need to look for it again.

"I still like you too." I replied before I could stop myself.

"Well how about we try and make it work again." He said "not for us but for the baby." He said quietly possibly so my Mum didn't hear.

"Yeah, OK, I'm up for it." I replied, as he said, it's not for us, it's for the baby.

"Good. Now, have you told your parents?" He asked as I went pale, this was the one thing I was dreading.

The rest of the night went like that with us talking about things, we decided that we would tell my parents next week, the day before we go away on a trip with this group me, James and the girls are in so if they are mad they have time to deal with it before we get back. We also decided that we would tell his parents on Thursday, the day after his Dad gets back off his business trip. We were going to tell them first because it didn't feel as bad to tell them compared to mine plus his mother had always been supportive of us both when we together and James had told me tonight his mother was really upset, almost as bad as James himself when we broke up 2 month ago.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far are you?" James asked as we sat on my bed cuddling watching The Notebook.

"Just over a month." I said turning to face him. "Why?"

"I was just wondering, I forgot how long ago it was." He said simply before kissing the top of my head.

"Charlie!" My Mum shouted up, to be fair I was surprised she had been so quiet for so long.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"It's getting late, I think James should be going so his parents aren't so worried!" She shouted up again as I looked at the clock. She was right, it was late, it was five to eleven, I never realised that James had been here that long.

"Yeah, were just watching a movie." I shouted back before leaning back into his arms again.

"Ok, when you're done come down as I'll take him home."

Once James went and I got home again I headed straight for my bed only to find Annabelle sitting on it.

"Bloody hell Annie! Where the hell did you come from?" I asked regretting it almost instantly.

"Home? Now how did it go?" She asked wanting to know all the gossip before anyone else, she always does.

"Hang on," I said before shouting downstairs to my mother. "I don't know how she did it but Annabelle's here!"

"I let her in." Came my Dad's voice as he walked past my room.

"Dad!" I screamed as I ran towards him. "When did you get back?" I asked hugging him tightly.

"This afternoon when you were out, by the way I heard your conversation with James." He said pulling away from the hug.

"All of it?" I asked as I went pale.

"Yeah, all of it, congratulations Charlie." He said simply with a big smile on his face.

"I-I-I though you would be mad, I mean," I could form a simple sentence, the thought of my Dad knowing and not even being mad scared me.

"Charlie, you're mum and I can't really talk, take Phillips age away from your Mums." He said simply.

"Fifteen? What-oh. Really?" I asked shocked that my Mum was pregnant that young.

"Really, don't worry Charlie, tell your Mum, you'll be fine." He said ruffling my hair as I turned round and walked into my room shocked.

"Well," Said Annabelle breaking the silence. "I never expected that."

As I still couldn't bring myself to form a coherent thought never mind sentence I just shook my head and got ready and went to bed leaving Annabelle sitting there.


End file.
